<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare by brightmoonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123870">Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmoonlight/pseuds/brightmoonlight'>brightmoonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmoonlight/pseuds/brightmoonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Si algo como el destino realmente existe, no hay forma de que haya elegido lo mejor para mí al sacarte de mi lado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era un lúgubre palacete, cuyas paredes empolvadas reafirmaban la antigüedad de éste a toda costa. Un tanto solitario, rara vez concurrido, se veían abrumados los sueños rotos de quien tenía todo que perder. Un alma descarrilada se sentaba todos los días al extremo izquierdo de su sala de estar, cerca de su mayor adquisición, la cual también se veía lamentablemente mustia, ¿Existía alguien en aquel lugar que pudiese florecer sus bellas virtudes?</p>
<p>Lo miraba, estando sentado. Miraba los amplios ventanales, los vastos libros, ¿Cuántas veces ya habrá se habría sumido por completo en la eterna fantasía que otorgaba cada uno de ellos? El alfombrado suelo color carmesí combinaba a la perfección con las paredes que lucían un opaco ocre, y un bello diseño teselado carmesí, como si de un escudo se tratase… O algo así. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo que más miraba era su mayor tesoro. Ahí se resguardaba, sólo estaba a vista de él, guardando un mundo entero dentro de él, un lenguaje que tan sólo puede ser dominado por pocos, entendido por varios, pero es, por lo general, escuchado por todo el mundo. Su piano yacía ahí, desde hace más años de los que todas las personas que lo llegaron a conocer podrían recordar. Sin embargo, eran 7 años desde la última vez que tocó aquel preciado piano, exactamente, aquel día se cumplían. Sonaba a una vida de ensueño para alguien de bajo perfil, que no tuviese mucho que compartir con el mundo. Pero tan solo era el triste adorno de un alma fragmentada, cuyo dolor parecía sumido en un laberinto del cual jamás podría liberarse. Un bucle, todo terminaba siempre llegando a la causa de él estar ahí.</p>
<p>El recuerdo no era algo nítido, pero tampoco algo inolvidable, una intensa niebla que sólo dejaba ver lo justo y necesario como para hacerlo descender. Naturalmente, sería más feliz si tan sólo pudiese convencer a su propia mente, pero el mismo había sido quién, hace 7 años, se aisló de todo mundo en aquel palacete, guardando todo tipo de rencores en él, condenándose al martirio de la profunda soledad. ¿Lo merecía? No lo sabía. No sabía si eran sus propias culpas o tan solo aquella dolorosa resignación ante perder en un segundo, la vida que siempre había querido llevar.</p>
<p>Sentado en su sillón predilecto, el reproductor comenzaba a hacer que el lugar se invadiera de la novena sinfonía de Beethoven, cuando miró hacia el techo. El candelabro estaba apagado, en lo personal prefería la luz de las velas, era más tranquilizante mantenerse en tales ambientes. Tomó un suspiro, y una pequeña lágrima cayó rebelde, luchando contra la incesante frialdad de su rostro. El tumulto de emociones llevaba 7 otoños de arrastre, y al parecer, jamás se marcharía. No había nada más que hacer.</p>
<p>Roderich no se convencía de que había sido un accidente. Miraba los repuestos metálicos que tenía como manos, y seguía pensando en que sólo era un cruel vuelco del destino, sólo para impedirle hacer la vida que él quería. Su existencia se tornó ante ese pensamiento, llenándolo de rencor justo en el exacto momento en el que la gran parte del sentido de su vida le fue arrebatado, prácticamente en su propia presencia. Todavía recordaba que fue él quien había manejado tal auto, a su copiloto, aquellos ojos rubíes que en estos momentos tal vez estarían intentando ser el centro de atención de quien ahora era presa de sus pensamientos, sentimientos y culpas. Era su dinámica el intentar distraerlo de su semblante serio, de abstraerle de su propio centro. Aquella noche tampoco había sido la excepción, pero… ¿Quién se imaginaría que aquella vez sería la última vez que lo vería con vida? En su cabeza el tormento del choque le apretaba el corazón, haciéndolo estremecer de dolor, de cólera, era un ciclo el cual sólo tenía fin en el propio fin de su existencia.</p>
<p>Volvió a mirar su piano, y acompañado de sus propios suplicios y aquella taciturna sinfonía, cayó rodillas al suelo, y quiso gritar, pero era apenas audible por él mismo. Lentamente, sus frustraciones se hicieron más presentes, sus gritos comenzaban a escucharse, y lo único que podía reflejar era la tristeza de verse preso en el melancólico camino que significaba tener su vida. Roderich Edelstein, aquel que fue un pianista a nivel mundial, se veía solo, desdichado, sin poder hacer nada de lo que deseaba, habiendo dado muerte a quien más quiso, sintiendo el peso del remordimiento que aún no entendía por qué recaía en él, esperando cada año que aquella afamada dama de negros mantos se lleve su alma a la eternidad…</p>
<p>Dio un grito. Sudaba frío, estaba realmente aterrado. Por un momento, no pudo divisar bien dónde estaba, y no era que no conociera ese lugar. Algunos posters, un orden absoluto y aquella laptop tan peculiar le hicieron adivinar fácilmente el dueño de la habitación. Se frotó los ojos, despertó. Un prusiano medianamente asustado lo miraba desde el otro extremo de la habitación, un tanto extrañado, mientras que el contrario comenzaba a asimilar que todo había sido parte de un sueño. Miró sus manos, las dos estaban en su lugar, cada dedo se movía de manera correcta. Miró hacia el frente, el albino seguía ahí. Con parsimonia, el castaño se movió de la cama, acercándose al contrario. Éste, extrañado, no se movió ningún centímetro, a pesar de haber preguntado si se encontraba bien, viendo al otro acercar sus manos hacia su rostro, y palparlo suavemente. El rostro de Roderich no había reflejado serenidad alguna después de ese momento. Sonrió, casi con dulzura, al verificar que todo realmente había sido una horrenda pesadilla.</p>
<p>― Me alegra bastante verte, Gilbert― Habló casi en un susurro, dándose la media vuelta, preguntándole que por qué había amanecido en esta habitación, que no recordaba haber quedado en dormir en este lugar. El aludido sólo respondió que la noche anterior se había quedado dormido en la biblioteca de la sala de estar, y su increíble persona no iba a dejarlo ahí. El contrario lo escuchaba, y sonreía, sonreía por primera vez, sonreía como pocas veces lo hacía, siendo aún más extraño para quien hablaba. A pesar de haber dejado a un prusiano muy confundido, aquel día no pudo estar más feliz en su interior, afirmando con seguridad que definitivamente había tenido un mal, muy mal sueño, por el cual rogaría jamás pasara. Aquella noche entera, no se dejaron de escuchar sus sonatas favoritas en el piano, las tocaba con una energía especial, una perspicacia maravillosa, mejor que en cualquier concierto que en su vida hubiese dado. Sin duda, su vida había comenzado a ser mucho más bella, después de aquella fatídica noche, en la cual, cruelmente su subconsciente había trenzado los lazos de la realidad y la tragedia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola, hola~! Aquí, Moon de nuevo al habla.</p>
<p>Esta cuarentena me ha dado un poco más de tiempo para hacer cosas, así que me puse a rescatar viejos escritos guardados para poder "remasterizarlos", y queriendo lograr un estilo más lúgubre, salió esto. Como siempre, uso de musa esta ship porque los amo mucho, y siempre son una bonita fuente de inspiración para mí. Espero de todo corazón que les guste, ojalá poder subir alguna otra cosita pronto. Siempre, de todas formas, estoy abierta a todos sus comentarios, los leeré atentamente uwu Por lo general, voy a intentar estar más activa en mi cuenta de Ao3 y wattpad, pero no pretendo dejar de darle amor a esta cuenta.</p>
<p>Eso, eso, muchas gracias por leer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>